


Starting Over

by AnarchyAngel



Series: SNS Ficlets [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little angst-y, Angst, Based on a Niykee Heaton song, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Modern AU, Musician!Naruto, No real plot-just kind of a single scene, One Shot, Song fic, singer!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyAngel/pseuds/AnarchyAngel
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been apart for two years, and yet somehow find themselves in the same bar, at the same time. As Naruto takes the stage to perform, Sasuke realizes that the lyrics he's singing are meant forhimOr, alternatively, a short little songfic I wrote while procrastinating my other WIPs >.<Based on Niykee Heaton'sStarting Over
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SNS Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716931
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> :3 thank you [spadebrigade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadebrigade/pseuds/spadebrigade) for reading over this little drabble ❤️ I'd be so lost without you 😂
> 
> This is the song from which the lyrics are based off--[Starting Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3P-LsKK5bc)  
> Niykee Heaton is such a talented artist and I just couldn't help but picture Naruto singing this to Sasuke.

_Noisy._ The shitty bar Sasuke had found himself in was so noisy; it was grating against his ears, and when the crowd cheered for the pitiful excuse of a singer who was _still_ thanking the audience, he could not stop himself from rolling his eyes. By the time the emcee finally managed to take back the crowd’s attention, Sasuke had already turned back to his drink—fully intending to ignore the next performer as he had been doing all night.

“Introducing an amazing new artist, an up-and-coming bright star—please welcome Uzumaki Naruto!” Sasuke froze, his lips a scant inch away from what would have been his fourth drink in less than an hour. There was no way. It simply wasn’t possible. How could the only person who had ever meant a single goddamn thing to him be _here? Now_ , at the very same moment that Sasuke was doing everything in his power to forget him.

Sasuke’s head swiveled to the stage, his vision blurred from all that he had already had to drink, but the image before him was so perfectly clear that for a moment he forgot himself. He forgot everything because at that very second, nothing else mattered. Because on that small, shabby stage, perching on a stool while he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, was the only man Sasuke had ever allowed himself to love. Naruto was less than a dozen feet away, his eyes half-closed as he bent over his guitar—the very same guitar that Sasuke remembered so clearly that he didn’t have to think too hard to picture the small dings and scratches along the body. He imagined the long scratch just under the bridge and all he could think about was the night that Naruto had persuaded him to try playing. They’d laughed for hours over the cacophony of sound Sasuke had managed to produce.

Sasuke’s breath left his body when the blond opened his mouth. As the melody of Naruto’s voice reached his ears, his heart stuttered. Sasuke stared, unable to do anything but look at the man whose heart he had broken as Naruto’s voice filled the room, as it snuck into every crevice—smooth and silky and even softer than Sasuke remembered. In the two years they’d been apart, Naruto’s voice had only gotten even more devastatingly hypnotic. He was so enraptured that it took a moment for the lyrics to sink in—it took a second for Sasuke to realize that Naruto was singing about _him._

_Why do you crash my party?_

_How do you always call me_

_right when I start feeling like I’m strong enough to let it all go?_

The strangled gasp that left Sasuke’s mouth startled him, because he hadn’t even realized that he was shaking, that his breaths were already uneven and broken.

_How do you always show up,_

_right at the perfect moment?_

_As soon as I’m forgetting all about you, you end up at my door._

The way his vision blurred was because of the drinks—it _had_ to be, because surely, _surely,_ he hadn’t been brought to tears from those words. Sasuke had never cried for anyone, and yet his throat was closing up, and he had to bite his lip when it began to quiver.

When those mesmerizingly blue eyes swept the crowd and landed on him, Sasuke’s heart stopped. For a single instance, the world was frozen, and in it there was nothing but him and the man he still loved, despite everything he had done. But the moment passed, and the tears that Sasuke refused to admit existed slid down his cheeks as he listened to that beautiful voice _break._

_How do you know?_

_How?_

_If you really love me then let me go now._

_“_ I can’t, Naruto. Don’t you understand? I can’t.” Sasuke didn’t even realize he’d spoken aloud until the person beside him gasped. It didn’t matter. _Nothing_ else mattered because Naruto was still singing, his voice breathy and shaking.

_Find somebody new and take them home._

_I look at you, I miss you, and I stop from starting over._

“I don’t want you to start over. I can’t let you go.” His entire body was shaking. Sasuke couldn’t control himself anymore—as if he’d ever been able to control himself around Naruto.

_So, can we stop from starting,_

_something that we know that we can’t handle?_

“Please…” Sasuke’s voice was even more broken than Naruto’s and for once in his entire life, he did not care. He didn’t care that they weren’t alone. He didn’t care if everyone saw. The only thing that mattered, the only _person_ who mattered, was asking him to do the impossible.

_Find somebody new, a different angle._

_I look at you, I miss you and I stop from starting over_

_and we need to start all over again, and again, and again._

“No _. No…”_ Those azure eyes that had seen him, every flaw and imperfection that Sasuke had hidden from the world, were overflowing with tears. Small, silvery drops that glittered under the glare of the spotlight slid down those cheeks that Sasuke had caressed more times than he could count.

_Why do you call me only_

_just because you can’t be lonely?_

_Stop begging me, now, can’t you see?_

_I finally got back on my feet._

“I was wrong. I didn’t mean any of it… _Naruto please,_ don’t ask me to stop. I’ll never stop asking you to forgive me…” Sasuke didn’t dare break that gaze, didn’t dare let his eyes leave Naruto’s. He had to make him understand. For Sasuke, there would never be _starting over._

_How do you find my weakness?_

_Just when I think I’m free, this?_

_As soon as I’m forgetting all about you, you end up at my door_

_How do you know?_

_How?_

“Because I _can’t_ start over. I _can’t_ forget you. My only place in this world, is at your side.”

_If you really love me, then let me go now_

“No. I can’t. If I do, I’ll never be the same again. _I can’t lose you_.”

_Find somebody new and take them home now_

“For me, there will never be anyone else. There will only ever be _you.”_

_I look at you, I miss you and I stop from starting over._

“Then don’t. Don’t start over, because we’ll never be able to wipe the slate clean. Nothing will ever change what’s between us— _everything_ between us.”

_So, can we stop from starting,_

_something that we know that we can’t handle?_

_Find somebody new, a different angle._

_I look at you, I miss you, and I stop from starting over,_

_and we need to start all over again and again, and again._

“ _Please, Naruto.”_ As the song ended and the crowd roared, they stared at one another. Even as the crowd begged for an encore and the applause filled the small, shitty bar, they continued to stare—black obsidian meeting azure blue. Time ticked on, and yet all that mattered to them in that moment was each other.

A taut moment.

A single instant.

A choice that was somehow not theirs to make.

Because for both of them, there was never going to be a _starting over._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I absolutely _love_ comments so drop me one down below! :)  
> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnarchyAngel11) and [Tumblr](https://anyrchyangel.tumblr.com) so come tweet and tumble with me! 🤗


End file.
